The Avengers vs. The Rangers
---- Interested in adding your own DLC Character Pack? Please see the "DLC Character Pack" section. ---- The Avengers vs. The Rangers is a superhero action RPG video game developed by Nakamura Interactive and Raven Software for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC (Steam client), Nintendo Switch. The game uses Nakamura Interactive's Nakamura engine which they first used for Star Wars: New Republic at War. While there is no singleplayer campaign, there are over 30 Stages, all from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There are 28 characters available at launch with more being added post-launch as Character Packs, with some even adding in a new Stage as well. The playable characters are mainly Marvel characters with alternate Canadian versions. There are two teams which are the Avengers and the Rangers, an alternate Canadian version of the Avengers. Gameplay Characters Modes In The Avengers vs. The Rangers, there are five modes available. *Rivals - Avengers vs. Rangers in 1v1 duels *Team Rivals - Avengers vs. Rangers in 2v2 duels *Alternate Duel - Battle the Rangers in 1v1 duels to conquer them! *Free Rivals - Free-play for all heroes *Online Duel - Battle against other players in online duels! Rivals In the Rivals mode, players battle solo against a team of A.I. Rangers, and can only choose Avengers heroes. Team Rivals In the Team Rivals mode, players can battle alongside a partner locally against the Rangers team with only Avengers heroes available. Alternate Duel In the Alternate Duel mode, players battle against members of the Rangers in a standard order, going from Platinum Man to Snow Fist. Once completing all Alternate Duels, the Free Rivals mode unlocks. Free Rivals The Free Rivals mode is unlocked after completing the last Alternate Duel level. In the Free Rivals mode, players are able to freely choose their characters and the A.I. characters without being restricted to only the Avengers heroes. The mode can be played in both solo and coop. Online Duel In Online Duel, players are able to play Rivals, Team Rivals, and Free Rivals on online matches over Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, Steam servers, and Nintendo Switch Online. Stages In The Avengers vs. The Rangers, there are over 30 Stages available. DLC Character Packs Confirmed by design director Anakin Nakamura, The Avengers vs. The Rangers might become a crossover game as DLC Character Packs might contain characters from third-party franchises and that some DLC Character Packs will probably be developed and created by third-party developers not owned by Activision. DLC Character Packs that only contain characters are available for $5.99 while Packs that include both characters and a new Stage are available for $8.99. However if purchasing the Character Pass, all DLC packs are available for free. Trivia *The alternate version of the Marvel heroes are alternate Canadian versions. *Captain Marvel and her alternate Canadian rival Captain America were originally going to appear in the game, however both were cut before release. **Design director Anakin Nakamura confirmed that the reason why she was cut was because her solo Marvel Cinematic Universe film Captain Marvel wasn't released yet, and was deemed inappropriate to include her. *Iron Fist is the only available hero who has the ability to heal himself. *Originally, all heroes were going to have skins but these were cut before released due to time constraints. *It is currently unknown whether or not the Rangers in this game are part of the same timeline as The Rangers: Awakening of Heroes as no mention of that game's events is heard. Category:Nakamura Interactive Category:Video games